


The World to a Forgotten Queen

by BlindJeff



Series: The Owl House Short Stories! [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Gen, Memory Loss, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJeff/pseuds/BlindJeff
Summary: Today we explore the world before King met Eda, and we start all the way at the beginning.
Series: The Owl House Short Stories! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002636
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The World to a Forgotten Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I’m stressed out about literally everything so I just keep writing! Anyways here’s a story I had in mind about King’s mother! Enjoy!

Before there was anything, there were Titans. Pure beings of greed and want, and nothing to pursue. In their hunger they devoured each other, and the remains became the primordial ooze. One Titan was eventually left, yet he felt unsatisfied. There was no one to prove his strength to, no one left to devour, and so he felt saddened for the first time. With this new emotion he made the stars, the lands, the waters, and fire. He made the world in his sadness, thus the world is miserable.

When he was done he laid in the primordial ooze that was once his brothers and sisters, and let his body rot into it. From the rot of the body came magic, which seeped through the ooze and created the Giants, beings that remembered their ancestors and felt what the last Titan did. The Giants learned that their ancestors' greed drove them to insanity, loneliness, and sadness, and thus became benevolent creatures who used the bones of the Titans to carve the demons to roam the lands and palismans for companionship. The Giants kept the remains of the last Titan intact, for it was the source of magic, and thus life.

The most powerful of these beings came from the first Giant, Kadmon, and his demon wolf palisman, Mada. They became the everlasting rulers of the Giants. Mada was infact so powerful, no staff could truly hold her, so she walked around freely at Kadmon’s side. 

However, even with their multitude of creations the Giants felt lonely, like their ancestors. Kadmon proposed to make one last race, a race that could be seen as equal to the Giants, so they created the Witches. Beings with the potential to become just as strong as the Giants, for they were brought about when the Giants used the last of the primordial ooze. This made it so Witches could use magic the same way as the Giants. 

The Giants feared their creation but Kadmon had a solution. The Giants would teach the Witches a lesser form of magic using the wood instead of the Titan’s bones. Thus the Witches were taught to use paper magic and make palismans out of wood. Life between the two races was a peaceful one, until one Witch learned the truth. The Witch learned that their race were also children of the Titans, and that the Giants had been keeping these powerful truths from them. The Witches learned how to use their magic without the help from the paper, however couldn’t make new palismans because the only Titan bones left were from the last Titan and neither race dared desecrate their source of life.

A war broke out between the Witches and the Giants, and while both were equal in magical prowess, the Giants were few while the Witches were many. The Witches had also convinced most other demons to be on their side, for if the Giants were holding information from them, their equal, what could they be lying to the rest about. The Witches cornered the Giants at the remains of the last Titan.

Kadmon was among these Giants, and he still loved his creations very much. He understood what he had done to them was wrong and declared that he would sacrifice himself to let the few remaining Giants, and the palisman, go free. The Giants knew they couldn’t win the war and followed Kadmon’s orders, leaving before the punishment began. Mada stayed behind, forcing herself to watch the atrocities the Witches would soon commit on her master.

As punishment, the Witches forced Kadmon to lay under the water, below the rib cage of the Titan, and stuck him using the staves the Giants left behind, breaking off the palismans. Then cast a spell that caused all the world’s oceans to boil. Mada watched and listened in horror as the muffled screams of her master escaped to the surface. When it was over, the witches let her walk freely, though some objected with the taste of blood fresh on their lips.

Centuries passed, and in that time Mada had a litter of pups. Those pups grew up and left their mother, all but one. A runt of the litter, that barely grew old physically and a bit more mentally. He stayed close to his mother, even when his brothers and sister left.

One day Mada felt her time coming, and wanted to lie with her master when it did. She trekked the vast lands of the world, the runt by her side at all times, to die on what was now known as The Boiling Isles. She arrived on the shore at night, tired after years of walking, and laid down, her runt still at her side.

The runt woke up to fighting in the early morning. Behind him he could see his mother, fending off a dozen Witches. Mada notices her runt is awake and barks at him to flee. Which he does, dashing through the surrounding forest until he comes across a strange smell. It smells like help. The scent is Witch in nature, but different in some way. He believes this could be his mother’s savior. The runt runs, following the scent, and arriving at a strange house with what looks like a stained glass eye on the front. He runs to the door and starts scratching it. To his surprise the door starts yelling at him.

“HOOT HOOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! THAT HURTS!”

The runt doesn’t have time to question it. “Please I need help! My mother is being attacked by a bunch of Witches!”

“Your mother is being attacked!? I’ll get Eda!” The door swings inwards, crashing against the inside wall. “EDA! THIS DEMON NEEDS HELP!”

A strange lady in a red dress comes to the front door. The runt determines that this Witch is the source of the smell. “Ok runt,” she opens up with, “what do you need help with?”

“Please lady,” the runt begs, “my mother is being attacked by Witches and you smell like help!”

“I’ll question that some other time but we got to go.” she reached behind her and a weird stick is instantly in her hands.”We’ll get up high and then you point out where she is.” She picks him up and sits on the staff. They rocket into the air.

The runt looks down and sees his mother on the beach. “There!” He points. They swoop down and land. Mada is injured and bound with magical nets and chains. “Mommy!” The runt yells and tries to escape Eda’s grasp, but her arm is locked around him.

“Let her go at once!” Eda shouts to the demon hunters.

“No way lady!” The head demon hunter shouts back. “This is the best catch ever! Imagine what the emperor would give to have the Giant King’s very own palisman in his courtroom!” 

“That’s not a palisman, that’s my mommy!” The runt cries.

“You leave me no choice.” Eda states. With a twirl of her finger a strong gale of wind picks up the demon hunters and sends them flying into the forest. They run up to Mada and Eda releases the nets and chains.

“Mommy!” The runt cries again, and runs up and hugs her snout. “You’re, you’re, gonna be ok, right?” He pushes through tears.

Mada looks down at him, her eyes saying what he already knows and refuses to accept. She shakes him off her snout, licks him once, and raises her head. The howl was the most painful one the runt had ever heard come from his family. When Mada puts her head back down the runt grasps it as he did before, and starts bawling.

Eda was trying to heal the wounds, but the cuts were so deep, so plentiful, so wide, that every time she started on another, her previous scar would rip open. She eventually gave up and sat behind the runt, petting him until he passed out from crying. Eda took him in her arms, casted a near full amnesia spell on him, and headed back to the house. There she waited by his side until he woke up. She would need to give him a new identity when he woke up.

“Who, who am I?” were the runt’s first words.

“You’re… the king.” Eda answers. “The King of Demons,” she says with as much euphoria as she can muster.

“King of Demons, you say? That feels… right, for some reason.” King wearily taps the top of his head. “Does this king have a crown?” he asks half awake.

“Uhh…” Eda looks toward her pile of human trash and spots a paper crown. “Yes! Here!” She places it gently atop his head.

“Yes! I can feel my powers flow through this crown! It’s, it’s making me… sad? I’m gonna take a nap.”

“You do that pipsqueak. You do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also to those who played Shin Megami Tensei NINE, Persona 5: the Royal, or are really intrigued about religion mythology, yes. Yes I did just use Adam Kadmon. The concept and even name Adam Kadmon is just so fascinating and badass to me, I don’t know why. Anyways, I guess I should start saying check out my other works. So if you have the time, please? This one does contradict with another theory I wrote down, but in my opinion this one’s better. Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you again, and have a great week!


End file.
